Révoltée
by Polairej
Summary: "La vie est faite de choix." Alors pourquoi un seul déciderait de notre vie entière ? C'est ce que demande Lily, lors de la Répartition. Mais est-ce vraiment un choix ? Petit One Shot sans prétention.


**Comme pleins autres, ce One Shot plein de révolte traînait dans ma chemise de feuille et j'ai voulu m'en débarrasser en le publiant... ^^**

**Le côté critique de ce texte me plaît beaucoup et j'aime voir la petite Lily en révoltée (d'où le nom de l'OS)**

**Voilà voilà !**

* * *

oOoOOoOo

**Révoltée**

oOoOOoOo

Lily Luna Potter détailla avec attention la foule qui l'entourait.

La cérémonie du Choixpeau déciderait de sa vie future, de ses amis, peut-être même de son métier. Après tout, il était monnaie courante de dire que la majorité des Aurors provenait de Gryffondor, et que la plupart des hauts fonctionnaires étaient ou des anciens Serdaigles ou des anciens Serpentards. Les Poufsouffles même étaient considérés comme de très bon Médicomages.

Elle pensa aux paroles que son père avait prononcées lors de la rentrée d'Albus : « Pour nous, ta maison n'a pas d'importance. »

Mais était-ce vrai ? Après tout, Abus avait tout de même fini par aller à Gryffondor. Ferait-elle de même, elle, la dernière de la fratrie ?

Elle pensa à sa mère, Ginny. Celle-ci aussi était la seule fille et benjamine. Son caractère fougueux avait participé à sa démarcation et elle ne s'était jamais fait marcher sur les pieds.

Lily avait du mal à l'imaginer timide, fan d'Harry dès son plus jeune âge, rougissant devant son héros, comme le lui avait décrit celui-ci sous les dénégations de sa femme.

Lily n'avait pas l'explosivité de sa mère. Elle avait tendance à traîner dans les pieds de ses grands frères, à les suivre partout et à rester seule dans son coin quand ils n'étaient pas là.

Les deux ans où ils étaient à Poudlard, elle avait préféré rester assise en tailleur dans son lit, enfermée dans ses précieux bouquins Moldus, au lieu de jouer avec ses amies ou ses cousins.

Aussi, quand était venu pour elle le temps de préparer sa rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie, ses parents avaient étés soulagés de la voir excitée et pressée d'y être.

Mais maintenant qu'elle y était, ses pensées s'emballaient. Elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une Gryffondor, et pourtant, tout le monde la voyait y aller, parce qu'elle était la fille du Sauveur.

Dans son esprit tourbillonnaient les noms des quatre Maisons, leurs qualités, leurs défauts, et à chaque fois qu'elle en saisissait un, elle ne voyait que ce qu'elle n'avait pas, ou bien les personnes qui s'y trouvaient la dévisageant et lui répétant sans cesse : « Qui veux-tu être ? » « Qui veux-tu être ? »

C'était un vacarme assourdissant qui emplissait son être, et la tension qui montait peu à peu faisait battre son cœur et vibrer ses veines sous ses tempes.

Lily eut envie de pleurer mais se retint. Elle se contenta de crisper ses poings dans sa robe et sursauta lorsque son nom fut appelé.

Essayant de rester impassible, elle s'avança sous le rythme des voix qui hurlaient, dans des cris désormais stridents et moqueurs : « Qui veux-tu être ? » « Qui veux-tu être ? »

Serrant les dents, elle s'assit sur le tabouret, et se mordit la langue quand la voix du Choixpeau s'ajouta à celle des autres, lui demandant :

- Tiens, encore une Potter. Gryffondor, comme les autres ?

La vue de la jeune fille se voila. Le ton monotone du vieux chapeau l'indigna et elle se retint encore une fois d'exprimer son désaccord.

- Ou Poufsouffle ? Quoique ce désir de se démarquer est purement Serpentard… et que ta curiosité sur mon fonctionnement est digne de la Maison Serdaigle. Hum, dur de te classer petite.

Lily tiqua sur le mot "classer". Était-elle un objet, une feuille de papier à classer dans le casier "feuilles volantes" ? N'était-elle pas unique, comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi devrait-on la classer ? C'était bien le _Choix_peau, n'avait-elle donc pas le choix ?

- Cette pointe de révolte m'oriente vers Gryffondor. Oui, tu seras bien accueillie par ta famille à GRY-

Lily s'était levée, avait empoigné le chapeau, et l'avait jeté par terre, étouffant le nom de la maison par un coup de pied. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à crier celle-ci, un déclic s'était opéré.

Elle avait lu quelque part que la vie était faite de choix.

Mais la Répartition était-elle un choix, ou un tri ? Avait-elle le choix ?

Toutes ces questions tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête, et une seule réponse lui vint à l'esprit.

Non.

Elle n'avait ni le choix, ni le pouvoir de choisir sa voie, du moins tant qu'elle suivait les décisions du Choixpeau.

Le système lui apparut soudainement clairement : un système pourri et vieillissant.

C'était pourquoi elle avait jeté le Choixpeau à terre.

- Putain, mais vous me faites chier avec votre classement de merde !

Et elle prit le dernier choix qui lui restait : elle descendit du piédestal, se fraya un passage parmi les élèves de première année restants, et claqua la porte de la Grande Salle derrière elle dans un grand fracas.

Un vieux chapeau ne déciderait pas de son avenir. Et les autres non plus.

* * *

**C'est un peu court mais plein de cœur, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.**

**Si vous avez des réflexions, des commentaires, des encouragement ou même des critiques, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir avec une rewiew !**

**Amicalement,**

**Votre Polaire.**


End file.
